When a Mutant Lays Eggs
by Life is like a bicycle
Summary: Two months just passed after that day. The day Bishop finally captured our favorite genius turtle. A new discovery was learned, and Donnie knew he had to face the trials that awaited him. The last thing he expected was to take care of four mutant turtle eggs. RaphxDonnie, Mpreg. Don't like, don't read :D
1. Chapter 1

'The Eggs'

Warning: Mpreg, Tcest

Pairing: Raph/Don

Summary: Two months after Bishop tried to dissect Donnie, the genius found out he was a girl before the mutagen dropped on all of his brothers when he was kidnapped, now, he faces new trials with his lover Raph. Will they overcome it all? "Raph, these aren't ostrich eggs, they're….ours"

He ran fast in the sewers, as he knew what to do when he got back in the lair, expecting to see the olive green face he has been addicted to seeing everyday. He and the genius had started seeing each other everyday ever since the had started a secret (and also forbidden) relationship they kept from their father and their two other brothers.

He knew he would Donnie's disappointed look instead of his warm smile when he got back home. He entered a secret code he and everybody in the lair knew. After the door to the lair opened, He rushed to Donnie's Lab and saw Donnie still awake. 'Well isn't this a surprise?' Donnie was working on one of the shell cells, probably modifying it.

Raph smiled as he went closer to the genius, silently walking behind him. He put one of his three-fingered hand to Donnie's shoulder. He didn't even flinch when Raph did it. This isn't a surprise for the genius was also a ninja.

"For the last time Mikey, I'll tell you about the modifications tomorrow after training. Now please, leave me alone" Donnie responded.

Raph couldn't stop the grin that crept in his face. The little nutball must've been bugging Donnie when he was not home. Raph chuckled darkly "Guess again".

Donnie turned around and smiled "Raph!" He exclaimed, pulling his lover in a tight hug "Good ta see 'ya again" Raph managed to blurt out in Donnie's tight squeeze.

When the olive green turtle released his hug, he looked at Raph lovingly, burying his head on the crook of Raph's neck "I missed you" his voice muffled out.

Raph chuckled "I jus' stayed 'da night at Casey's and ya' already missed me? Seriously Donnie, stop bein' so dramatic"

Donnie took his head of Raph's neck. "I have something to show you" Donnie said, going into the corner of the lab. Leaving Raph to wonder 'wonder what dat' genius want ta' show me. Hope it isn't somethin' dat bad'.

By the time Raph was finished with his thoughts, Donnie gave a big box to him. "I want you to open this box Raph. It's something I want to show you"

Raph hesitated as he looked at the box, a nervous (or is it bad?) feeling loomed in him. His thoughts filled with anxiety. "Well, are you going to open it or not?" Donnie asked impatiently.

Raph hesitated before replying "Uh, yeah, 'm goin' ta' open it". He opened the box reluctantly, looking inside, Raph saw 4 large eggs almost ostrich sized almost covered in blankets.

"Uh Donnie? Are these Ostrich eggs?" He asked reluctantly. Donnie couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Raph, these aren't ostrich eggs, they're….ours"


	2. Chapter 2

The Eggs'

Warning: Mpreg, Tcest

Pairing: Raph/Don

Summary: Two months after Bishop tried to dissect Donnie, the genius found out he was a girl before the mutagen dropped on all of his brothers when he was kidnapped, now, he faces new trials with his lover Raph. Will they overcome it all? "Raph, these aren't ostrich eggs, they're….ours"

Raph stared at Donnie in silence. Oh boy, he never expected this. He only expected to see Don looking at him in disappointment. But this? This is not what he had expected. He knew Donnie pretended to be sick for 4 months after he got rescued from Bishop. Raph sighed.

"Ok, lets break the awkward silence. How about I ask you questions and you answer truthfully Donnie" Don gave a simple nod "First, how did you get these eggs?" Raph asked.

Donnie took a deep breath "First, let me explain you how this became possible…

-Flashback-

Donnie struggled from the metal straps that was strapped in his wrists, Glaring at a man in black clothes.

"Well, well. It seemed the genius turtle got caught. Never expected a genius like you to get caught by my men that easily," Bishop mocked. Donnie gave him a glare. "Oh, how I'm scared of your glare. You got at least 10 seconds until the scanner finished scanning you. Computer, initiate analyzation"

"Analyzation sequence starting" a monotone voice responded. A scanner, whose light was red, then was scanning Donnie. Donnie struggled harder as he was scanned. After exactly 10 seconds, the scanner light became green.

"Analyzation sequence complete. Here are the results." The scanner showed Bishop the picture it got. Bishop smiled and looked at the genius turtle "Very interesting. Female turtle organs are connected to your anus. Yet, you have a male organ. You must've been a girl before the mutation happened. Now, time for you to be dissected" Bishop smirked, holding a sharp object to cut the stomach.

Donnie struggled harder, still giving Bishop a hard glare. The sharp object was about to cut his stomach; it was an inch before it will reach the stomach.

Suddenly, a red alarm ringed. One of Bishop's Men approached Bishop. "Sir, we got red alert in the main entrance. We need you there right now" the man said.

Bishop glared at Donnie "I swear I will kill all of your kind after dissection. I will make you all pay" Bishop glared at Donnie's smirk before leaving the room. 'Saved by the bell. Or saved by the alarm'.

Donnie then looked up to the ceiling. 'I'm a girl before the mutation happened? What was wrong with the ooze? Was it made up of male human DNA?' Donnie thought. After five minutes of anxiety filling his mind, a sudden 'boom' made Donnie snap out of his thoughts.

'Just in time'

-End of Flashback-

"…And then you know what happened right? After 4 months, I noticed a big bump in my stomach. I scanned myself and found out I was having eggs. I pretended to be sick so nobody will notice the bump. You do know that 1-week ago that I recovered right? It was because I laid eggs in my room. And that was how I laid those eggs"

Raph put the box down and kissed Donnie in the lips, leaving the olive green turtle flustered. "That is all the explanation I need. You do know that we must tell everyone everything about our relationship soon. I know you don't like to tell them but it's for our children Donnie." Raph told Donnie

Donnie sighed, "Okay. But promise me to take care of these little troublemakers after they hatch alright?"

Raph smiled "Alright" He sealed the promise with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The Eggs'

Warning: Mpreg, Tcest

Pairing: Raph/Don

Summary: Two months after Bishop tried to dissect Donnie, the genius found out he was a girl before the mutagen dropped on all of his brothers when he was kidnapped, now, he faces new trials with his lover Raph. Will they overcome it all? "Raph, these aren't ostrich eggs, they're….ours"

The next day, it was the same as any other day. Almost the same as any other day. Don and Raph woke up around 5:30 in the morning. (Which was not a normal thing they usually do) They got out of bed and went to wake up their brothers. Don said Raph could at least do something useful. Raph frowned as he knocked on Leo's door "Hey Leo! Time ta' wake up unless yer' meditatin' or somethin' "

After a few moments, the door opened Leo, eyes determined as ever. 'What a show off' Raph thought. Leo smiled at Raph. "Finally doing something more useful than punching your punching bag huh?" he teased

"Shut up Leo. None of your stupid business." Raph said quite rudely to his older brother.

Leo chuckled "I don't mean it in that way bro'. Just want to wish you luck waking up Mikey here" Leo grinned (Which Raph rarely see Leo doing it) before heading to the dojo.

Mikey.

Raph growled as he remembered those stupid pranks Mikey did to him. Raph walked to Mikey's bedroom, hoping the prankster did not put some trap or something. As he was about to open Mikey's door, somebody grabbed his wrist. He looked up to the culprit.  
"Let me wake him up. I don't want you to be in one of those stupid bad moods" Don said flatly. He placed a kiss on Raph's cheek, sending tingles in it. Raph stepped back from Mikey's door for Don to enter.

The genius smiled at his mate's respond. He got closer to the door and knocked on it. No answer. Only a loud snore became his answer. He chuckled a bit then went inside his brother's room. Looking around, he saw Mikey in his bed, still fast asleep. The brainiac frowned at his baby brother's sleeping form. What has brought him into sleeping soundly? Perhaps he was playing his favorite game or the new game April bought for him. What was the game he was playing on PS3? Ah, yes. Ni no kuni or No ni kuni was the name of the game. A Japanese role-playing game released only this year.

He watched Mikey play the game a few times. Don was impressed by the graphics of the game. It was probably the best game with high quality graphics. The game seemed to have the genre of Fantasy. He would ask Mikey if he could play that game if he has time. He would also have to look at the four eggs soon after practice. But first, he must wake Mikey up.

Don shook him lightly. "Mikey? Time to wake up bro" he said shaking Mikey's shoulder. The answer he received was a groan. He smiled playfully as he thought of a way to wake the prankster up. He walked up to Mikey's desk and found a flashlight. He walked to Mikey and forced open one of his eyes, turning on the flashlight and lighting it directly at Mikey's forced open eye.

Mikey shouted as light shone on his eye. He rubbed his eye "Dude! You don't have to do that! I should be the one doing it!" Mikey said to the genius

Don chuckled "You did that to Raph too" he pointed out "Exactly dude! Why did you wake me up in this time" Mikey said grumpily.

"You do remember Sensei telling us that we will have practice at 6:00 right?" he asked. "Oh shell! I forgot!" Mikey quickly jolted out of the room. Don could laugh at his brother's move. He couldn't get how Mikey could even make them laugh unintentionally. He followed Mikey out, only to bump on Raph. Raph laughed gently as he encircled his arms around Donnie's waist. Donnie blushed at his mate's movements. "Ya' got Mikey to wake up. I thank you for that. How about I give you your reward?" Raph grinned and smashed his lips against Donatello's.

After the kissing for a while, they followed their family downstairs. "Hey Donnie, when will the eggs hatch?" Raph suddenly asked. "Maybe about 7-9 weeks since one week has passed since they were laid"

The morning breakfast and training soon ended as everybody went to do their afternoon hobbies. Master Splinter retreated to his room as always, Leo stayed to train in the dojo and Mikey trying to raise his high score on some video game.

Raph was currently with Don helping him fix up a heat lamp they found at the junkyard. Raph was more than happy to help his mate fix something for the eggs. Don said that heat lamps are way better than the blankets they use. Raph smiled to himself. Maybe they can tell their family about this tomorrow. He knew their family can either react as they expected or react differently. Raph chuckled softly to himself before going back into helping Don fix the broken heat lamp.


	4. Chapter 4

The Eggs'

Warning: Mpreg, Tcest

Pairing: Raph/Don

Summary: Two months after Bishop tried to dissect Donnie, the genius found out he was a girl before the mutagen dropped on all of his brothers when he was kidnapped, now, he faces new trials with his lover Raph. Will they overcome it all? "Raph, these aren't ostrich eggs, they're….ours"

Leo and Mikey walked to Splinter's room silently. They were called to talk with Master Splinter. Mikey was having a panic attack as they neared their destination. "Dude! you think he wants me to stop playing video games? He might tell you to make sure I am not playing too long? PLEASE DUDE! Don't do that if he wants that! PLEASE-" and he talked on.

Leo was slightly getting annoyed by Mikey's bickering. He know his brother doesn't like to get in trouble. Leo sighed in irritation "Please Mikey. We will find out when we go there. Now stop bickering or I will personally force you to practice your katas for a whole day with me in the dojo" Leo threatened his youngest brother. Mikey shut his mouth after the Fearless Leader threatened him. He doesn't want to get double punishment if Master Splinter gives him one.

Leo opened the door to his Sensei's room then kneeled down at the mat in the middle of his room. Mikey followed what his brother did.  
"I would want to discuss something with you two about something. Did you notice something strange about Donatello and Raphael?" Master Splinter asked his youngest and eldest sons. "I do notice something strange about what they usually do. Raph used to go to his room or to the dojo to use his punching bag but lately, he keeps going to Donnie's lab" Leo admitted truthfully "And Donnie never locks his lab. He also started doing it yesterday" Michelangelo also admitted.

"Well then, I too have noticed their behavior has changed. I have been aware of their romantic relationship for quite some time now" the rat said to his students.

"WHAT!" Leo exclaimed loudly. Michelangelo breathed out a long pheeew and wiped the sweat that has been forming at the side of his head though his face showed a shocked one. "Master Splinter, I would just like to ask why did you tell this to us now" Michelangelo said, his eyes open wide. The Sensei chuckled softly "I overheard that they will be telling about their relationship tomorrow after practice. I do not want you two to get shocked when they tell you about it. I would just like to ask you both if you are alright with their relationship" The wise rat said.

"I accept their relationship Master Splinter. Donnie might favor Raph more than me because he loves him. What if he doesn't care about me and Leo anymore?" Mikey said "I also worry about our team Sensei. Our team requires balance but Raph and Don's relationship might ruin the balance in our team" Leo answered to Master Splinter.

"I have known their relationship for four months now, waiting for the time of their confession. I have noticed no change to this team. I never noticed Raphael or Donatello favoring each other more than you two. Though, I do not know why they go to Donatello's lab but maybe we will know about it soon enough. I know those two will never favor their love more than their family for I have taught you all balance is what the team needed." Master Splinter told his two sons.

"I understand now Sensei. I promise to be happy for them about their relationship in their confession" Leo promised to his Sensei "I will too" said Michelangelo.

"Then you two are dismissed" Master Splinter said as he grabbed the handle of the kettle to pour down tea down his cup. Leo and Mikey left the room and went to their room for a good night's sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Eggs'

Warning: Mpreg, Tcest

Pairing: Raph/Don

Summary: Two months after Bishop tried to dissect Donnie, the genius found out he was a girl before the mutagen dropped on all of his brothers when he was kidnapped, now, he faces new trials with his lover Raph. Will they overcome it all? "Raph, these aren't ostrich eggs, they're….ours.

Breakfast was anything but normal for Raph and Donnie. Unlike their other brothers, who seemed all relaxed and making jokes from time to time. Master Splinter was busy drinking his tea while watching soap operas in his personal tv in his room.

Donnie was ready to join Leo and Mikey now. He desperately want to have fun and want his worries to go away. Raph also was thinking the same. After they both exchanged their glances, they both sighed and shook their heads.

"...So this video game boss dude, like, took me nine tries before I defeated him. He looks like Raph. A lot. You know why? For I customized him!" Mikey burst out laughing. So far, Leo was the only one listening and laughing to his jokes. Raph and Donnie, Also known as the Brawn and the Brain, seemed to be too busy eating and muching over their food.

Leo could practically see sweat forming in both of their foreheads 'must be nervous about telling about them to us' Leo thought. He stood up from his chair and dropped his empty plate at the kitchen sink "I'm going to be at the dojo." he told his brothers before going over to the dojo. Mikey kept telling jokes that usually made them crack up, but nothing seems to work.

He wished he could practically scream and tell his brothers he knows about their relationship. With an annoyed sigh and humph, Mikey got up from his chair, dropping his plate on the sink as Leo did before heading to the dojo along with Leo.

"I practically want this to be over with. Why can't we tell them now? This nervousness is making me all stressed out" Donnie spoke up once Mikey was out of sight. Raph chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry now Donnie. it'll be over now after practice. Just be patient"

"says the guy who usually was an impatient hot-head" Donnie smirked.

"Hey, your the one usually saying I s'possed to control mah temper" Raph grinned. "Why don't we head to the dojo now? Leo and Mikey are now waiting. They might get suspicious if we don't get there now" Donnie stood up, putting his plate on the sink. "Fine, whatever ya say, koibito" Raph said as he also put his plate on the sink.

The genius glared at the hot-head but said nothing. He simply went to the dojo. Raph snickered as they made their way to the dojo.

-

After nearly 5 hours of practice, all the turtles are now exhausted and tired. All will soon proceed with their daily activities soon after. But not for Raph and Donnie. They'll be too busy anticipating for the time to tell them all.

"You may now proceed to your afternoon activities. I'll be in my room watching soap operas" The wise rat said, heading to the direction of his room.

"Father?" Raph said nervously. Donnie hungrily gulped in his throat. "Yes Raphael?" the old rat asked. "Ummmm...Me and Donnie would like ta' tell you something." Raph looked over at Leo and Mikey "Ya' too guys."

"Why don't we all sit in the living room so we could tell you all about it?" Donnie forced the words right out of his mouth.

"Sure dude! Let's go Leo!" Mikey said, bouncing over to the living room. Leo chuckled and followed the orange banded turtle, Master Splinter, Raph and Donnie followed them behind.

After all of them are seated comfortably in the living room, both Raph and Don took a deep breath. All eyes of their brothers and Sensei were turned to them. Raph was the one who broke the silence; holding Donnie's hand in comfort "well, Me and Donnie, are in a romantic relationship. We're not askin' for support or anythin'. Just wanted to tell you all about it" Raph said, his heart began to beat furiously as silence. Cold Silence was his reply.

Donnie was obviously feeling the same. He looked nervously at his brothers and father.

"Don't worry dudes. We accept your relationship. We are brothers. Nothing will ever change that" Mikey said, assuring the couple. "Indeed it is alright. Like Michelangelo said, we accept your relationship for I understand it will strengthen the bonds of our family" Master Splinter said calmly. Leo stayed quiet, he just smiled at them, happy for them.

The couple sighs. One confession down, one more to go...


	6. Chapter 6

Donatello smiled as their family went on to their normal business. The tension on him was sort of removed right after they confessed their relationship to their family.

He knew the next comfession will drive away all the tension if his family accepted that him and Raph will be parents.

"So Donnie, dya' think we should tell 'em about our kids soon?" Raph asked curiously as he nuzzled his mate's neck in comfort as they watched a movie, both cuddling in the sofa comfortably.

Donnie sighed in bliss as Raph nuzzled his neck softly, closing his eyes as he let the nuzzling continue. But he knew he got to answer sooner or later or his mate will get impatient with him.

"I...don't know Raph, what if they don't accept our sons and daughters? What will we do then? Must we run away if that happens?" Donnie asked his mate worriedly.

"If dey dun accept da eggs, fuck them! fuck all of them! we'll just run away wit our kids!"

"Raph, please, quiet, I don't want them to hear us..." Donnie told his mate, nuzzling his cheek softly.

"But it's true! We'll jus' move out if dis lair an' find a new home. I love Masta' Splinta, Leo an' Mikey very much, but our children..." Raph trailed off, looking stressed and tired. He wished everything would just be fine. He didn't want to hate any of his two brothers or his dear Sensei.

Raph sighed, placing his head on top on Donnie's. He felt like getting torn into two, but knew for the sake of his kids...

"I understand Raph. You're torn between our kids and our family. Our family...I know Raph...it's hard" Donnie told his mate softly as he leaned against him, closing his eyes shut. The hothead, was indeed, a great source of warmth as the older turtle's body transferred his body heat to his mate's.

"I'm glad you understand Donnie" Raph finally responded after a few seconds, holding hs mate tight.

"I'm...just lost about this" Raph admitted, taking his head off the genius' face, and letting his amber orbs meet the coffee, chocolatish, brown orbs.

"Don't worry Raph...I'm here" Donnie told his mate in comfort as he hugged him, softly letting his lips meet his lover's.

In the middle of a messy room, two mutants were watching tv in a place scattered with a lot of comic books in the ground, and where posters of the Justice Force were posted at the walls, and some old stuff toys that were full of dust, and never seemed to be ever used.

Of course, this room belong to Michelangelo. AKA, prankster, joker, and Child-in-Heart turtle. Or in common sense, the most childish among the four.

And Leo regretted agreeing to watch the newest Justice Force episode with Mikey, for it seems impossible to ignore the weird smell of socks. Leo wondered how the youngster survived with a room such as this.

"Oh no! Don't give up, Silver Sentury, it can't be possible you got defeated by a humongous sized baby!" Mikey cried out to the tv as he watched, never seemed to notice his oldest brother feeling uncomfortable with his room.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Leo thought as he looked around the room uncomfortable before sighing.

It's going to be the longest day of his life.

Meanwhile, in the box of the corner of a lab, a movement occured, a small movement. It was those four eggs. The eggs shuffled softly, the embryos were getting impatient, andwere getting excited to see the world..


End file.
